shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheith
Fandom FAN FICTION : :Shiro/Keith tag without L/K, L/S or S/K/L on Archive of Our Own. TUMBLR : : : : DEVIANT ART : : Trivia * Keith pilots the Red Lion, which forms the right-hand of Voltron, thus making him the right-hand man of Shiro, who lost his right arm to the Galra. * Keith is part Galra, and Shiro's right hand was replaced by a Galran prosthetic. * Shiro's Bayard, when combined with Keith's, activates Voltron's Blazing Sword, and it's a joke within the community that Shiro lights Keith's fire. * In season 7, Shiro becomes Captain of the Atlas, who holds up the Sky; Keith is the Black Paladin, Guardian of the Sky. * Josh Keaton, Shiro's voice actor, suggested the ship name “Sheith,” saying “Also, I notice the fandom has already started shipping Keith and Shiro. If a name hasn’t yet been suggested, I’d like to submit “Sheith.”Josh Keaton's Tumblr blog * In an AfterBuzzTV interview, it was brought up that the fans discovered Keith and Shiro in the background flashback with Matt and Pidge. Lauren and Joaquim congratulated the fans on a well done for finding the easter egg. Lauren commented with "I put that shit in there—Oh, I just said a bad word." and "Shiro was still his guiding light, it was good." * It placed #2 on Tumblr's Fandometrics ship list on June 18, 2018. (3 days after Season 6 aired.)The Fandometrics: Week Ending June 18th, 2018 This is the highest the ship has been on the list. ** Since then, it's held a steady place in the top 3, varying from the second and third spot. * The Paladin's Handbook guidebook states that Shiro is 25 and Keith is 18, though there is some doubt as to whether this information is accurate to the canon because the book was not reviewed by executive staff.Den of Geek: Is the Paladin's Handbook Canon? August 2017 ** The show staff previously gave "safety zone" ages of "25" and "late teens" respectively, while agreeing that Shiro is an adult and the other Paladins are not.San Diego Comic-Con 2016 ** Official show descriptions describe the Earth paladins as "five teenagers", placing Shiro as a teenager in contrast to his published age; Josh Keaton grants some insight into the discrepancy by stating that during production of the show as early as the voice actor auditions, the pitch was "five teenagers", but certain character models ended up looking different than the description, so the writing adapted to the finalized designs.Let's Voltron: Shironanigans! With Josh Keaton - 00:43:00 "When we first started recording this, everything kind of changed. The early description of the show was like "five teenagers" or whatever, and that's the breakdown we got when we first started recording the show, when we first auditioned for it and everything it was that. And then over the course of the show things kind of change and certain models come back looking different than what the description was. So then the writing kind of - I wouldn't say changes but... adapts to the way the character looks now. And you know a lot of things change in the early production of the show." This suggests the book does not take the ages from the original pitch as staff feared and reflects the organic changes they have made, while the official show description is the original pitch that is inaccurate to the canon. Gallery :Sheith/Gallery Variations :Adasheith refers to the ship between Adam, Shiro and Keith :Jeiro refers to the ship between James, Shiro and Keith :Keirotora refers to the ship between Lotor, Allura, Shiro and Keith :Shallureith refers to the ship between Allura, Shiro and Keith :Sheithunk refers to the ship between Hunk, Shiro and Keith :Sheitor refers to the ship between Lotor, Shiro and Keith :Shkidge refers to the ship between Pidge, Shiro and Keith :Shkatt refers to the ship between Matt, Shiro and Keith :Shklance refers to the ship between Lance, Shiro and Keith References }} Navigation